Bushy
Bushy is a fan character. Character bio Bushy is an auburn fox wearing a necklace with an emblem shaped like a generic tree friend. Like Pranky and Hoppy, he likes pulling pranks, but he is far more cruel than those two. Most of his pranks involve the use of poison or anything toxic. To make things worse, he never regrets his doings. He even laughs when he sees someone suffering. Bushy may look like a mischievous tree friend, but there are times when he can be extremely agitated. Even a small insult can make him mad, usually followed by him tearing the insulting tree friend's limbs. Bushy also tends to lose his belongings, and he is also shown to be afraid of water (if it is in a big amount). As his pranks are extremely more hazardous than usual pranks, there are times when his pranks backfire and cause death to Bushy himself. Bushy's episodes Starring roles *Going Nuts *Dopple-ganger *Heat Waves & Cold Waves *Oh, Water World *Hide and Seek (Jason Voorhees Version) *It's a Bushy Loss *Stayin' Alive (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Who's To Flame (Fan version) *Bushywood *Chimera Hunt *Poison Apple *Joking on Mixture *Spike Up Your Life *Iced Kappa *TV Star *Bun Bun on the Way! *Throwing Toxic *A Salt and Battery Featuring roles *Let it Rot-tie *Foul Color *Allergy Alert *Say What? *Hot Tiki! *Fruit of the Doom *Full of Love *Fashion Forward *Skate Rabbit *Up The Spout *Voodid It Again *A Naked Actor *Crazy Butler *Enter the Stage *Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 *TGIF the 13th *You Ain't Got Mail *Trouble in the War Lounge *Sunset of the Dead *No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin *Razor Vision *Attention Seeker *Santa Paws *Spark Something Off *Picking at a Squab *A Jynx Into Past Events *Rushing Time *Brothers Cosplay *Dia de Los Logos Appearances *Trees Company *Lost My Glamour *Lumpy Sam *Free Pugs *Count to Tree *Tutorial Olympics *Lime's Musical Instrument Smoochie *Todd: Funny Moments *The Good, the Bad and the Bloody *Plump of the Line *Beat All Odds *Just an Illusion Deaths #Going Nuts - Gets a chunk of his head bitten off. #Let it Rot-tie - Gets shot on the head by Flippy. #Dopple-ganger - Is strangled. #Say What? - Stung by bees. #Allergy Alert - Killed by glass bottle. #Heat Waves & Cold Waves - Impaled on icicles. #Hot Tiki! - Crushed by Tyke. #Fruit of the Doom - Has his skull cracked open by a falling apple. #Oh, Water World - Eaten by a shark. #Hide and Seek (Jason Voorhees Version) - His neck is twisted by Jason. #Full of Love - Hit in the eye by Pudgy's beak. #Fashion Forward - Crushed by rubble. #Up The Spout - Sliced. #Trees Company - Drowns. #Lumpy Sam - Dies from inhaling Lumpy's fart. #Voodid It Again - Stabbed by the Flippy doll. #Free Pugs - Stepped on by the Mantiwolf. #A Naked Actor - Killed by Baldy's sword. #Enter the Stage - Decapitated. #Chimera Hunt - Killed by Chime (not seen). #Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1 - Hit by missile. #TGIF the 13th - Stabbed by Jason. #You Ain't Got Mail - Suffocates. #Tutorial Olympics - Hit by Chroma's hammer. #Trouble in the War Lounge - Sliced from falling into stairs. #Poison Apple - Pukes out his organs. #Joking on Mixture - Burned and vaporized. #Spike Up Your Life - Explodes. #Iced Kappa - Stomach bursts from drinking liquid nitrogen. #TV Star - Killed by the "TV Camera for Performance" device. #No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin - Eaten by Gator. #Razor Vision - The back of his head is impaled by a razor blade. #Attention Seeker - His whole body is covered by Toxicity's poison, killing him. #Bun Bun on the Way! - Possibly killed by numerous critters. (debatable) #Santa Paws - Melted. #Spark Something Off - Sliced into pieces by a plane. #Plump of the Line - Burnt to bone by acidic juice. #A Jynx Into Past Events - Ran over by roller coaster carts. #Rushing Time - Head melted. #Throwing Toxic - Died when the building collapsed. 'Seen in Fan Games' #The Bad Jokester - Can be killed by mobs, from them catching up, by blade traps, or if his speed meter goes to 0. Additional #Happy Tree Fans - The Complete Season 1 main menu: Set on fire. Injuries #Oh, Water World - Attacked by piranhas and has his lower half eaten. #Sunset of the Dead - Both of his eyes are stabbed. #Bun Bun on the Way! - Beaten up by Mix and has his body turned box-shaped, gains an allergic reaction to a squirrel making pimples appear on his face which he then scratches to the point of bleeding, and then faints much later. #Spark Something Off - His foot melts, he has his intestines shot out, wrapped around, and dragged by a firework whose sparks burn his eye, his back is impaled by another firework which also cuts off his tail, and then he has his intestines cut off. #A Salt and Battery - Lacerated, burnt, salt poured in wounds, eyes burn out. Kill count *Josh - 1 ("Dopple-ganger") *Jerky - 1 ("Hot Tiki") *Flaky - 2 ("Hot Tiki!" debatable, "Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Biohazard - 1 ("Hot Tiki!" debatable) *Cub - 1 ("Fruit of the Doom") *Birdie - 1 ("Fruit of the Doom") *Doppler - 1 ("Fashion Forward") *Scoopy - 1 ("It's A Bushy Loss") *Cheesy - 1 ("Skate Rabbit") *Softy - 3 ("Skate Rabbit", "A Naked Actor", "Bushywood" (dream only)) *Giggles - 1 ("Stayin' Alive (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Lammy - 1 ("Stayin' Alive (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Tycoon - 2 ("Crazy Butler", "Enter the Stage") *Grunts - 1 ("Crazy Butler") *Pecky - 1 ("Crazy Butler") *Binky - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Swindler - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Baka - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Crash - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *McPipes - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Double A - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Wintry - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Chaffy - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Nugget - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Stacy - 2 ("Bushywood" (dream only)), "Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Bongo - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Oddity - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Pierce - 2 ("Bushywood" (dream only), "Enter the Stage") *Chuckles - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Pharaoh Wrappy - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Baldy - 1 ("Bushywood" (dream only)) *Sparky - 2 ("Bushywood" (dream only), "TV Star" along with Ivory) *Superspeed - 1 ("Count to Tree") *Swannie - 1 ("Aussie Outback Fan, Part 1") *Lime - 1 ("Lime's Musical Instrument Smoochie: Harp") *Nutty - 1 ("Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Truffles - 1 ("Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Funky Skunk - 1 ("Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Munches - 1 ("Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Cocktail - 1 ("Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Teachie - 1 ("Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Gloomy - 1 ("Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) *Kappa - 1 ("Iced Kappa") *Precious - 1 ("TV Star" along with Ivory) *Gator - 1 ("No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin") *Toxicity - 1 ("Attention Seeker") *Fizzles - 1 ("Spark Something Off") *Celeste - 1 ("Spark Something Off" along with Emojie) *Squabbles - 1 ("Picking at a Squab") *Cotton - 1 ("A Jynx Into Past Events" along with Tick) *Cuddles - 1 ("Brothers Cosplay") *Walter - 1 ("A Salt and Battery") *Generic Tree Friends - 2+ ("Hot Tiki" debatable, "Spike Up Your Life" along with Random) Trivia *He looks similar in appearance to Doppler. This has been focused in Dopple-ganger ''and shortly in ''Fashion Forward. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Foxes Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 32 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Pranksters Category:More kills than deaths